


What A Tale Your Thoughts Could Tell

by Phandancee74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandancee74/pseuds/Phandancee74
Summary: Sometimes sharing isn't caring, sometimes it's just rude.





	What A Tale Your Thoughts Could Tell

_I know what you’re thinking . . ._ Harry began.

**Obviously** Draco drawled. **That’s the consequence of letting a poorly prepared mental projection potion fall on you then coming home before you know the full effects. Specifically the consequence is that we’re mentally bonded now.**

_Well, that too_ Harry agreed. _But mostly I meant —_

**That I would correctly deduce the entire event is all your fault?**

_Er. Sort of._ Harry admitted. _But it’s at least two percent Ron’s fault._

**You’re going to blame the Head Auror for this?**

_Yeah. He said I should go all second year on this case._

Draco sighed. **So you assumed he meant the flying car bit. The pursuing a train with a flying car bit. The pursing a train and then crashing a flying car into something bit.**

Harry turned to look at his husband with confusion. _Of course._

**Didn’t you two also create an illegal potion that year and use it to infiltrate an enemy lair? *My* lair to be exact.**

_Ah. That is true. And it might make more sense with the illegal potion ring and everything._

**It Might? What kind of moron did I marry?**

Draco’s brain then helpfully selected several memories of Harry being particularly incompetent over the years.

_Hey! I can see those_

**Indeed. This accident seems to have made it much easier to mock you. Maybe it’s worth keeping around.**

_No. No. No. We are taking that cure as soon as it’s ready._

**I don’t know. This is like having a muggle film of all your greatest mistakes. Why should I give that up?**

Now it was Harry’s turn to sigh. Draco delighted in being difficult as much as he did. _Because until you do, I can do this_ Harry then sent a memory of walking in on Lucius and Narcissa.

Draco promptly gagged and glared. But he wasn’t going down that easily. He sent back images of walking in on Ron and Hermione. Then he gagged again a little.

_I’ve become desensitized. Try again._

Draco scowled. Then he sent a recent memory of Teddy choosing to play with Draco at tea and ignoring Harry.

Harry replied with a memory of Draco crying during Eurovision.

Draco froze. **That one’s fake!**

_Sure it is._ Harry offered. _Just like the video I took._

**Fine. Bye bye telepathy. It’ll probably fade in another hour anyway.**

Harry paused in celebrating his victory. _An hour? I guess we can find a way to kill time until then._

The next projection he sent had them both hurtling towards the bedroom.


End file.
